An Alternative Ending
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Michael isn't sure how long he's been in the cage, time is meaningless to him. But as his sanity slips further and further away, resentment to his father sets in. And once Lucifer takes Sam and Jack away a desperate Dean is more than willing to let what should've happened years ago, to happen now.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Michael stared at a corner of the cage, his eyes withdrawn and not really seeing anything in front of him. If there had even been something in front of him, the cage was an unyielding, unchanging, orderly containment of metal and grace.

He wasn't sure when the last time had he moved, even just to try to stretch his makeshift limbs. He didn't see a point in doing so, he had fallen stagnate quite some time ago.

It had been a minuscule better when Lucifer had been in the cage with him, even the ramblings and shouts of his disowned brother was better than the silence that overtook his absence.

But ever since Lucifer had disappeared in a flash of fire and magic he had been alone. Alone in the worst ways possible.

He could live with the solitude. He could live with the barren cage being his prison and he could live with his brother attacking him constantly and even when he had ripped countless feathers out of his wings.

But he couldn't live with the silence. In heaven there was always sound, always the buzzing of the angel radio in their heads, always the comforting sensation of having the other angels all but screaming in his head, the constant buzz and the static energy coursing through him with each and every-

Michael closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, a human gesture he had gotten fond of.

There was no point in pretending, nor was there a reason for it. Father had abandoned him, he had been abandoned a long time ago.

He enjoyed the solitude, a part of him even enjoyed the silence. But he couldn't take the nothing-ness of the entire cage. It drove him to the edge of his grace that he was not willing to let himself leap into.

He was walking around the cage, he realized after a few moments. The burning in his legs let him know that he had been walking for quite some time but he couldn't remember getting up and moving.

It didn't matter. He continued to walk around the cage for lack of anything better to do.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to have ended up like this.

Father wasn't supposed to abandon them. He wasn't supposed to abandon him. He had been a loyal son, the utmost loyal. He had done everything that he had been asked of regardless of how much personal pain it caused.

He had casted out his brother, the brother he loved more than the others, the one he had adored and done all he could for, just because his Father had told him to. Lucifers screams had followed him for years before they both were subjected to the cage but he had held onto the truth that his Father is just, his Father is right, it was his Father's will.

Until he had left without a single glance back, left with no other words to his children. Left Michael behind and left everything to fall onto him.

But he had listened, he had obeyed. He had followed destiny's part for him as well as he could and he had played his decided character.

No matter how much he had wanted to stop, put an end to this. Put an end to the fighting and the destiny to kill Lucifer, his beloved brother until the caging of them both.

He had put aside what he wanted, what he really wanted. He pushed it to the side and focused on his Father's will. Focused on what his Father had told him to do. Focused on what was supposed to happen.

He had been abandoned. He was thrown into the cage as well alongside Lucifer and his Father refused to help. Refused to come regardless of how loud Michael screamed for him.

Loyal to the utmost fault and to the utmost degree, throwing everything he wished and had away so that he could obey.

And thrown to the side, abandoned and ignored, and allowed to rot. He wasn't sure of his transgressions, he wasn't sure of what reason his Father tried to use to blanket and excuse the abandonment.

But it didn't matter. None of it mattered anymore. Michael felt himself slipping down to the edge of his grace that he was not willing to let himself leap into.

Or perhaps he was willing. Maybe that would make everything better, would make everything he needed, it might be better than this, anything had to be better than this.

The nothingness surrounded him and consumed him, but not if he let that edge of his grace consume him first.

Slowly, things started to come to a new realization for him, something he wished for and something he realized, something jarring and yet...freeing.

He doesn't care. Perhaps he never really cared about any of them, least of all him. Loyal son or not, he didn't care, it made no difference to him.

He didn't care about the angels, he didn't care about the humans, he didn't care about a single damn thing.

So now...now he wanted to find him. Wanted to go out there and find him and make him pay. Make him realize that they weren't his playthings to do with as he wished and to be thrown to the side once he was done.

He wanted to find him and wanted to make him realize...

Even God can die.

"Michael."

He stopped, turning in place towards what he believed to be the source of the voice. He knew that voice. Knew it down to the deepest grace of his being. It had been etched into his every molecule and every bit of him was attuned into that voice.

But it made no sense for him to hear the voice here, nothing made sense for this to-

"Yes."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**220/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me. **

**This has been requested by Blondie 2000.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean felt like he couldn't breathe, staring at the spot where Sam and Jack had been.

It had all happened too fast. One second Jack had been attacking Michael, pushing him back hard enough to even make him bleed, had been forcing Lucifer to submit to his will.

He had even thought about relaxing, about believing that they had a chance. Jack was powerful and he was able to hold down two archangels, maybe they had a chance of winning this after all.

But then Lucifer had stolen Jacks grace, stolen it right in front of them and they hadn't been able to do a single thing about it. Sam had launched himself to try to protect the kid and with a flash of light all three of them were gone.

"The Devil's won." the other worlds Michael said, it wasn't clear if he was still pinned in place against the wall or just stayed there himself.

"How do we stop him?" Cas demanded, stepping forward.

"You don't." Michael said simply, giving a small shrug, an oddly human gesture. "After consuming the Nephilim's grace, Lucifer's juiced up. He's super-charged." he almost smirked then. "He'll kill the boy, your brother. Hell, he could end the whole universe if he puts his mind to it."

Michael scoffed, shaking his head and letting it fall back against the wall. "And you thought I was bad."

"No. No, you beat him. I saw you." Dean said, swallowing hard, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"When he was weaker, and I was stronger. Believe me, I'd love to rip my brother apart." Michael narrowed his eyes, a withdrawn look as he remembered when he had faced his Lucifer. "But now in this banged up meatsuit... not happening."

"This is the end of everything."

"No. No." Dean said, shaking his head and turning away, rubbing his hand over his mouth, mind racing as he tried to figure something out. "There has to be something, there has to be something we can do."

Dean glanced at Michael who just stared back at him, an almost hungry look on his face as his eyes raked over Dean.

"The only way to face my brother, armed with the grace of a nephilim, is if I was at my full power as well." Michael told him.

"You mean if you had your sword." Dean said, his heart thundered in his ears.

"Dean, no." Cas said, rushing forward, grabbing Dean's arm.

Dean wrenched his arm free. "I am your sword." he said. "Your perfect vessel."

"With me, you'd be stronger than you've ever been." Dean said, his stomach churning and feeling as if he was about to throw up.

"Oh, I know what you are." Michael told him, a small smirk appearing on his face as he stared down at Dean.

"If we work together, can we beat Lucifer?" Dean asked, taking a step closer towards Michael, ignoring Cas who calling his name.

"We'd have a chance." Michael confirmed, tilting his head towards Dean slightly.

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. He could do this, for his brother, his Jack.

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to focus himself. Tried to focus on that part of him, a part of his soul, that called out to something hidden deep down in the ground and realms.

Called to a part of him that he ignored for years on end, coming close at one to dipping into it and allowing himself to drown into it.

He stumbled for a moment, barely feeling Cas grab at him, not hearing a word that the angel was saying. His eyes were closed and he felt as if he was being pulled down, a deep burning sensation filling him.

"Michael." he thought to himself, feeling his entire body coming to a slow stop.

"Yes."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**226/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Slipping out of the darkness and into the light was...there were no words to describe it. It was pressure filled and it was being squeezed through something that had no desire nor ability to allow him to pass through.

But it was something in the endless nothingness and if anything else but for that, he allowed himself to be taken, allowed himself to be pulled, allowed himself to be manhandled and pushed down.

He remembered the beginning, he remembered the feeling of sudden life rushing through him and the ever piercing eyes of god staring down at him, his first born son in his hands.

This was similar to that, the sudden feeling of life and the reality of everything crashing down onto him, being thread into something a lot smaller than he was and being forced to take a form.

The flow of air made him breathe despite not needing to but he did so eagerly and greedily, wanting more of the difference than what had been his reality for quite some time. Dimly he could feel two other beings around him, one that was familiar and another that was more familiar but still distant to him.

Everything happened within moments. Michael drew his wings out, spreading them in a way that the cage didn't allow him to, and with a single flap of his wings he was out, out of everything and reappearing in one of the few places on earth that he had enjoyed.

He didn't know nor care for the human name of it, it was on top of a cliff staring out into the vast ocean and fields of earth. It was calm, it was quiet, and more importantly, it was away from everything else and helped to ground him in place, helped him to understand that he was in fact on earth and not in the cage.

He breathed in deeply, letting his wings spread behind him as the wind barely blew, the clean air surrounding him and he let himself sit on the ground, opening his eyes to just take in the fullness that was earth compared to the nothingness of the cage.

Registration of the fact that he is in Dean Winchester's body, his perfect vessel gifted to him by god, was one of the last things he realized.

"Michael! Michael!" he could hear Dean Winchesters voice calling to him, angry and fearful. Michael considered to go through his memories to see why he suddenly said yes, why he was so angry and yet afraid but deemed it unimportant, turning back to the view instead. "Michael!"

He laid down on the ground and grass, staring up at the sky as the clouds blew by. His fingers, Deans fingers a corner of his mind told him, into the dirt and relished in the warmth of everything around him.

"Michael!"

"What?" Michael all but snapped at him. The cage had worn him down, worn him down to the very last dredges of his patience and his being and he was so, so very tired.

"I didn't agree to this, I didn't pull you out just so you can take a trip to the bahamas and grab a drink." Dean snapped back at him. "I need your help. I need to get my brother back."

Michael let out a small huff of breath, giving into the temptation to allow himself into Deans mind. He didn't care about the years that he had spent in the cage of what the human was doing but focused on the last twenty four hours instead, trying to see the reason of ihs sudden freedom.

Their nose wrinkled and he had to dive in deeper to see who exactly 'Jack' was but when he found out he rolled his eyes.

"Typical of him to create a nephilim." he said, turning to lay back down onto the ground. "I'm not in the slightest surprised."

"Well good for you because he has him and he has my brother." Dean said. Michael tried not to think of Sam, tried not to think of the other beings soul and who he was supposed to have been. "I need your help."

"You don't need me, you just need my power." Michael told him, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. "You're just like him, using others, using me, to get what you want."

"Then what do you want?" Dean asked desperately. "What do you want? How can I...what can I do to make you work with me?"

"I want to kill god." Michael told him. "I want to find him and I want to kill him."

"...what?"

"I want to kill god." Michael repeated, a bit annoyed. "I want him dead by my hands."

"You can't kill God, it'll end everything, we've seen it happen." Dean tried to tell him.

"Then I'll kill the Darkness too!" Michael snarled out. "I'll kill the both of them! I don't care!"

Dean was silent for a moment and in that moment Michael believed, hoped that he would get the peace and silence that he wanted.

"Then I'll help you." Dean finally said. "If you help me."

Michael snorted, turning onto his side and avoiding his wing as best as he could, their hand went out to stroke over the feathers. "You'll help me kill god?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes." Dean said simply. "You help me get my brother back, we get Jack back, we kill Lucifer once and for all. And then, we find and kill him."

"But that doesn't mean you tear me away from my family." Dean added. "I'm in charge during all of this and everything, I'm using your power to kill Lucifer, I'll find your dad, but when we find him-"

"I want to be the one to do it." Michael told him. "I want to be the one to kill him."

"Okay." Dean agreed. "But until then, it's all me and I'm in control. Deal?"

Michael closed his eyes for a moment, fingers digging into the feathers. Slowly he reopened them and stood up, feeling his wings spread out as much as they could, enjoying the slight straining feeling.

"Deal."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**237/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Michael agreed to their deal, if it could be called that, it was like a key opening a door. A rush of power and grace filled Dean at that moment as he was thrust forward back into control of his body. His legs buckled under him and he breathed in deeply, feeling every last molecule of air that he took in.

He opened his eyes, he couldn't remember closing them, and he just...stared. He could see every single last piece, every single last atom of everything around him. He could see the components and he could see each bonding, every last piece, to the smallest detail. It was almost impossible to understand what he was looking at, he remembered it was a cliff and a seaside but...he couldn't look past the components, he couldn't look past everything else.

He could almost hear Michael snorting in his head and after that everything cleared around him, connecting together to form the images and put the pieces back so that he could understand what he was looking at.

"Thought you wanted to find your brother." Michael told him, his voice echoing in his head.

Sam. Sammy. If anything else that helped steady him. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the molecules that were a part of it, and almost instinctively he reached behind him, feeling and forcing his wings to spread.

It was like making a limb that had fallen asleep move. Or like when he broke his leg and had taken the cast off, trying to remember how to move them and force the blood flow going again.

It was like muscle memory, that was the scary part. It was muscle memory to move the wings, spread them out to their full capacity.

With a single thought his mind was racing through the world, his eyes roaming as he tried to find his brother.

It was like focusing on a miniature sun, a light beckoning to him that he couldn't ignore even if he wanted to.

It was instinctual, every last part of it, as if he had done it thousands upon millions of times. Pinpointing Sam's exact location, spreading his wings behind him, grasping and reaching out to the fabric of space and existence and forcing it to open. He threw himself into the opening he made and felt everything push against him before he appeared inside of a church.

Dean felt the wings spread behind him as he landed, feeling a small bit of relief when he saw Sam and Jack, bloodied and bruised but alive and okay. He smiled reassuringly at them, feeling the pulse of grace reverberating through him.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, his voice barely audible as he stared at his brother. Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam. Past his body and past every barrier he could see Sam's soul and it was...breathtaking. It was a star experiencing a constant supernova, powerful and in a way subduing, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it but he forced himself to.

Jack was the next one, a human soul newly created with wisps of grace that had been there. His soul was...like a smaller star, a newborn molecules of gas and energy that was trying to spread itself out. Interesting but not attention grabbing.

And finally, Lucifer. He was...he was deformed, ugly in an almost revolting way. Beneath everything there was a figure of what might have been but it was destroyed and eroded with no hope for a return. His eyes went back to Sammy for a moment, watching the recreation of his soul over and over again before he had to once again forced himself to look away.

"You let my brother in." Lucifer said, a strange tone to his voice. The fallens eyes went to Sam and a flash of annoyance, of hatred, appeared on his face and it was instinctual to press through the folds of reality again and appear in front of Sam, spreading his wings to block Sam from Lucifer's sight completely.

Well, turns out, he and I have something in common." Dean said, feeling the pulse of grace inside of him once more, could feel Michael stirring in the back of his mind. "We both want to gut your ass."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed and that was all the warning Dean got before he disappeared and reappeared in front of him, grabbing Deans shirt, trying to use the momentum to throw him to the side. Dean grabbed at Lucifers arm instead and turned him, letting the grace bubble at his hands and burn him.

Lucifer snarled and for a moment the disfiguration that was his grace showed in his eyes. He moved back away from Dean and bared his teeth, his own wings unfurling behind him.

A blade was pressed into his hand and he curled around it, nodding his thanks to whoever had handed it to him. The blade pulsed in time with his grace and he shot forward, pushing reality apart and appearing behind Lucifer, bringing the blade down.

The former archangel moved just barely in time, the blade cut through his arm and the effect was immediate. Lucifers grace mixed with Jacks bled out and Lucifer curled his hand around it, trying to heal it and failing.

Dean flipped the blade around, gripping it tightly, slowly circling around Lucifer to find the best way around him.

Despite himself, a part of him felt pity, staring at the destroyed and decrypt image of the former angel in front of him. He knew that it was Michael and tried to ignore it despite how it grew stronger.

Michael remembered Lucifer at his prime, remembered standing side by side with him, two parts of a single whole that no longer existed. Dean could feel the mourning and he felt the pain and loss of the favorite brother, even now after everything.

But then came the solidifying sensation, the knowledge of what must be done. Lucifer, the Lucifer Michael had known millennials ago, was gone, never to be returned. Too much time, too much grace bled between them to ever cross the gap.

Michael and Dean gripped at the archangel blade tightly, staring down at what had been the brightest light of heaven, and moved, pushed reality and time and everything in between away, grasping the in betweens. Before Lucifer could register anything Michael and Dean rushed at him and reappeared.

With lamentation and a whispered apology on the lowest frequency possible, they thrust the blade forward and buried it in Lucifers chest, watching the shock and the pain appear on his face.

Michael Dean let go of the blade, it was unmoving in Lucifer's chest and watched, just watched as the blade pulsed inside of Lucifer and with it a fire that spread faster and faster, burning him faster than he could heal himself.

Lucifer screamed on a range higher than what humans could hear but Dean could, he could hear the pain and rage in Lucifer's scream as he burned out of existence, the light filling the church completely before it suddenly went out and Lucifers poor excuse of a vessel fell to the floor, charred wings etched into the church grounds.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**240/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't even breathing heavily, a corner of Deans mind told him. He felt like he hadn't been winded in the slightest, feeling the burn of the grace inside of him soothing everything away. It ensured his body stayed at equilibrium, not even realizing that he had been in a fight.

Looking at the Sam and Jack once more Dean couldn't help but smile, watching with new eyes at his brothers soul. He didn't want to look away from it, its brightness and its simple and pure shine making it impossible to do so. It was like watching a million stars be born simultaneously, like the birth of a new galaxy with all its hopes and promises of new life.

Sam's soul was, simply speaking, beautiful and if he could choose, he'd never want to look at anything else ever again.

"Dean?" he could dimly hear Sam's voice calling to him. Dean blinked and everything else fades away, letting him see through the film once more.

Sam had a look on his face, hand extended slightly, his voice soft as he called out to his brother once more. Every last inch of him showed just how worried and scared he was, every motion as if he was approaching a wild animal that he needed to tame.

"Dean?" Sam asked once more, coming closer. His other arm was held out towards Jack who was trailing behind him. "Can you hear me?"

Despite himself Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's me." he told him. He felt something slide over his vision and he could see his brother and Jack clearly, no longer able to make out their souls in their bodies.

He missed the ability for a moment before he focused on the look on Sam's face completely. It was masked but at the same time he could see the fear on it, fear of what had happened, fear of what Dean had done.

"Its me Sammy." he repeated, coming forward. Jack took a step back but Sam just stared at him, eyes raking over him to make sure that every part was in fact Dean.

He knew that Sam believed him when his entire body relaxed and almost slumped over forward, hands on his knees. "What did you do?" he asked, coming forward.

Dean moved the remainder of the distance, grabbing at his brother and bringing his arms around him. He just held him in his arms, feeling the warmth and the vibrations in the air.

It almost felt like holding a star in his hands and Dean never wanted to let go.

"What I had to." Dean said simply. He pulled back enough to look at his brother, seeing the bits of blood on his face, making a few cuts on him. His hand came up and cupped Sams cheek and it was as easy as anything to make those cuts heal.

Sam blinked and reached up to gingerly touch his face, eyes slowly growing afraid as he looked back at his brother.

Dean tore his gaze away from Sam to look at Jack, seeing the deeper injuries on him. It took less than a second before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Jack, reaching to lightly touch him and allow them to heal over.

"I let Michael in." Dean told Sam, turning back to face his brother. "But it's not that other one, it's the Michael from here. Our world."

"I thought he was in the cage." Sam said, turning to look at Dean as well. His hands were shaking Dean noted and he dimly wished that he could heal that as well. "Trapped there like Lucifer was."

"He was." Dean agreed. "But I guess there's a loophole when its their 'one true vessel'." he added the quotations to those words with his fingers. "But yeah, he's here in me and he agreed to help to stop Lucifer."

"Why?" Sam asked, always the one to see through the bullshit and know that there was a second side to this. "What does he get?"

Dean worked his jaw from side to side, still not one hundred percent sure that Michael knew what he was getting himself into, what Michael had said that he had wanted.

"He said he wants to kill God."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**259/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What does he mean he wants to kill God-"

"I think it's pretty clear what he means by."

"Is that even something that can be done-"

"Well Amara came close before."

"And it almost destroyed the whole world!"

"He said that he'll kill the Darkness too."

Sams chest was heaving as he took in a deep breath, staring at Dean in a mixture of confusion and something that he couldn't read. His soul was coursing almost wildly in his chest, almost in a panic that it couldn't settle.

Dean wasn't sure how Sam wasn't feeling it but maybe that's where his own panic was slowly growing and coming from.

"I don't understand." Jack said, finally speaking. "Why is Michael inside of you?"

"It's not the Michael that you know, it's the one from this world, our world." Dean told him, watching with interest as the kids soul was pulsating inside of him, spreading along his body.

Dean sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Long story short, I'm his real vessel and that kinda made...a link? I don't know how to explain it. He was locked away in a cage in hell but when I agreed to be his vessel he got freed and now," he waved his hand over his own body. "Here we are."

"Here we are." Sam echoed. "And now he wants to kill God."

Before Dean could say anything he felt the grace inside of him sliding into place, taking over and pushing him to the back of his own body.

"As if you don't want retribution." Michael said, his voice coming out smoothly in Deans tone. Sam immediately froze, his breathing becoming heavier and even his soul froze in place. "I remember Sam, I remember you calling to god when you were in the cage with us."

Unbidden and against his will images flooded Deans mind, screams filled his ears that he couldn't ignore. Sams screams surrounded him, drowned him until he was gasping, trying to break free. He could hear his brothers pleading, calling onto a God, god, that wasn't answering.

Dean snapped forward, forcing himself back into control of his own body, falling to his knees as he gasped for air. Michael was pushed to the side once more and he ignored how displeased the archangel was at the sudden push.

"Dean? Dean!" he could hear Sam shouting ("_Please god please!"_) "Dean c'mon! Snap out of it!"

"Sammy." Dean managed to gasp out, hand coming forward to grab at Sam's arm. "Sammy."

"Its okay, I'm here." Sam said, his voice low and soothing. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean. "I'm here, its okay."

Dean held onto his brother, letting the pure fact that he was safe here, safe where no one else could touch him, safe that he could protect him. He felt Sam stiffen slightly and when he opened his eyes, he realized that the black archangel wings had manifested and wrapped around the both of them.

A part of him was creeped out but another part, a newly created and crafted part, felt more at ease. He couldn't deny the satisfying feeling that was growing inside of him at the knowledge that his brother was safe and close to him, wings tucked close around him to protect and defend him.

"Guys?" came Jacks voice, wavering and slightly terrified. Dean gave into temptation and with a single thought Jack was pushed forward towards them. His wings parted enough to let him come through, still needing Deans push to come.

Sam turned towards him, one arm reaching for him. He could see Sam's soul brightened at the sight of the kid, and he could almost hear the love that was resonating from him. He loved the kid so much and whatever Dean might've felt melted away, being replaced by the same love.

His wings moved again, covering the three of them, pressing them close. Jack gripped back at Sam, he could feel just how much Jack loved both of them and it made his eyes water slightly.

"Listen, whatever Michael wants, we'll figure it out and we'll deal with it." Dean said. "We'll figure it out."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**274/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you do to him?"

"_...what do you mean?"_

"You know damn well what I mean. What did you do to him?"

Hours later found them back in the bunker, avoiding the crowd of hunters from the other world as best as they could. Sam had been torn between taking care of Jack and taking care of Dean.

Dean had assured him that he was alright, there was nothing wrong with him and Michael wasn't trying anything. So Sam focused on Jack for the time being who was suddenly thrust into being a human.

Castiel and Bobby had taken control of the other Michael, he had been weakened enough for them to overpower him and contain him, using the angel containing handcuffs to imprison him in the dungeon downstairs.

It was something to be done and dealt with tomorrow, after they slept and come to grips with everything else that had happened. Jack was slowly starting to freak out, everything had become suddenly magnified and he had no idea how to deal with it.

Sam stayed by his side the entire time, reassuring the kid and helping him as best as he could.

And if some of that had been some of Deans 'encouragement' so that he was left alone for a bit, well...it wasn't going to hurt Sam at the end of the day.

So he was in his room, door locked for the first time ever since he had moved in, staring at himself in the mirror as he talked to Michael.

Staring at his reflection made it seem a lot less crazy and almost like there was another person in the room with him.

"What did you do to him?" Dean repeated, staring at the mirror.

Maybe it was his imagination but he could almost think that his reflection was different, that his eyes were almost alight in blue grace.

"_It was mostly Lucifer."_ Michael finally said. "_But the both of us were enraged, the both of us were filled with hatred. It was prophesied since before humankind that we were to fight one another and one would destroy the other. It was something we knew was to happen and something we knew was to come true. But then one small human changed everything, destroyed that prophecy and even trapped the both of us in the deepest pits of hell."_

"Yeah I know the story." Dean told him. "And I was there when Sam managed to do it. I want to know what you two did to him in the cage."

It was troubling him in every single way. He always knew that Sam had been tortured, he had been trapped with two archangels in hell, but they never talked about it. Sam never offered and Dean never pushed. The hints had been there, building and falling with every year that Sam moved on from his trauma but it reared its ugly head again once Lucifer had been freed once more.

But now, now he can't ignore it even if he wanted to. He could see every emotion coursing through Sam's body, resonating from his soul and he obviously felt it so heavily that it was a miracle it wasn't clearer and that Sam managed to hide it.

And then there was the scars. Sam's soul was beautiful, there was no other possible word for it. An enochian word itched at the corner of his mind that might be able to properly portray exactly what Sam's soul resembled but he had no hope in pronouncing it.

But as beautiful as Sam's soul was, it was just as heavily scarred over. Jagged and deep, intent on destroying and making it look ugly.

But even despite a beings best attempts they failed. The soul curled around the jagged parts, the so called imperfect parts, and cradled them deep, holding them close. His soul was beautiful not despite the faults, but to the acceptance of those faults.

And it made Dean want to throw up that someone held Sam's soul, the pulsation of power and life and existence that was on bar with none, and had attempted to destroy it.

"_...I ignored him. I had no interest in doing anything to him, I was focused on attempting to break the cage and get my freedom." _Michael told him. "_But Lucifer? Lucifer made it his soul purpose to make Sam scream in every way possible. He attempted to destroy him, his soul, his mind, his being. When Castiel came and took the body, leaving the soul behind, Lucifer got worse."_

Dean closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to try to steady his nerves. "So you just stood there and watched?" he asked, a small snarl to his voice.

"_At first." _Michael said, making him pause. "_At first I did not care but then...I watched him. I studied him. You saw his soul, it was the only change being in the cage and I found contentment in watching what it created. How it healed itself despite Lucifers best attempts. What Lucifer had done to him, it should have obliterated him completely."_

"_But it didn't. He suffered, oh yes he suffered heavily. But each and every time he recovered to the best of his ability and still remained standing. He refused to beg for mercy from Lucifer, and when there was no answer from god after some time, he stopped calling on him as well."_

"_The more I watched, the more I realized what enthralled me so much with Sam Winchester's soul. It reminded me of Lucifer. Not the Lucifer you knew, the abomination that had been created that destroyed my brother. But the Lucifer I had watched my father create. The Lucifer that had been the one to hold the hope of heaven."_

"_I loved my brother unconditionally Dean, we were two halves created from the lingering shades of light and dark from god and the Darkness. I watched him create Lucifer in the heart of the very first dying star. I took his hand, he saw me first not him. I raised him and I helped him."_

"_I loved him."_

"_Before Lucifer was the devil he was morningstar, the light of heaven spreading along the universe. There are no words for the love that I once held for Lucifer, not even in enochian."_

"_And as I watched Sam's soul, being torn into pieces by Lucifer, all I could see was the same being. Sam's soul reminded me so very much of what Lucifer had been, that same strength, that same hope, that same overpowering light. I guess that's why Lucifer tried so hard, he hated to be reminded of who he had been before throwing it away."_

"_I couldn't do much in hell, my power was diminished there heavily. But the little that I managed, I curled myself and my grace around Same as best as I could. I tried to protect him to the best of my abilities, more often than not Lucifer would just overpower me and take him back. I would wait for more strength and try again and again, up until Death came to free Sam from the cage. A part of me had even believed that perhaps Sam's soul was just the last bit of grace that remained in heaven from before Lucifer's fall."_

"Its not." Dean injected. "Sam's soul is his own."

"_I never said that it wasn't, but he was the one true vessel of Lucifer, it's not just the body that needed to be strong enough to host him."_

Dean closed his eyes and breathed out steadily. "Where are you going with this?"

He could almost see a smirk on Michaels, his, face. "_I'm going with the fact that Sam Winchester is both of ours little brother now."_

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**291/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam glanced towards Deans room once more, fidgeting as he fought the urge to go to him and make sure that Dean was okay.

He remembered being Lucifer's vessel, he remembered how it felt and how it destroyed and rebuilt him every second. With Lucifer it felt like freezing, he had always ran cold after all, and it was worse than being burned over and over again.

He remembered being in the cage and at the so called mercy of the two archangels. If Lucifer was ice then Michael was fire and he remembered that fire, remembered it being a part of his torture where one would take turn before the other would continue.

His memories were blurred together from the cage, his time was distorted and he never really wanted to do the math in how long he was in there for. He knew that time in hell was different but time in the cage was even worse, the time in the cage was a lot longer than hell time.

And now Dean was Michael's vessel, he was surrounded by that fire and Sam had no idea what to do to help him. He wasn't even sure if he could really talk to Dean without Michael knowing. He was sure that there was a spell he could use but that would have to be done in secret as well.

Sighing he looked at his bed where Jack was asleep. The kid had been a mess once they reached the bunker, everything hitting him at once; especially the loss of his powers and suddenly becoming human.

He actually started crying when they reached the bunker but he hadn't known or realized what it was, all of a sudden he just couldn't breathe, couldn't control himself, and water was coming from his eyes.

Sam comforted him, helped him get calm again and once it had passed the kid was exhausted and didn't have the strength to go back to his own room.

And now he needed to sleep. His energy was gone and done and he needed to sleep to get it back. And tomorrow he was going to have to actually eat to get more energy and a whole magnitude of things that meant he was human.

But that was for tomorrow. Tonight he needed to focus on Dean and making sure that he was okay.

Standing up he started to the door, hand on the doorknob when all of a sudden his vision swam and he needed a moment to collect himself.

He was tired too, he was really tired, the entire day had been draining and maybe he should just go to sleep as well. Dean was fine, he was more than fine, he should go to sleep and just not think about this anymore.

Halfway to his bed he stopped, rubbing at the side of his head and gritting his teeth. This was ridiculous, he just wanted to check on Dean and he's suffered through worse things than just being a bit tired like this and still managed to check on him.

Shaking his head he grounded himself and rolled his shoulders back, his hand touched the doorknob to open it.

Dean was fine, he was alright, he didn't need to worry about it and he didn't need to stress out like this. He should just go to bed right now, go to sleep, and just forget about it at least for tonight. He could face everything tomorrow and besides, everything was alright.

Sam was turned back around and had been going back to his bed, actually had one knee on the bed to climb in, when he stopped gritting his teeth. His hand slowly came up to his head and he breathed in deeply.

Something was wrong. Something was wrong, something was trying to prevent him from going to his brother. Maybe it was even Michael doing it so that he couldn't do a thing to help his brother.

Taking a deep breath Sam straightened himself and started for the door, not letting himself think or be deterred. His body jerked as a part of his mind tried to convince himself to go back to the bed where Jack was, deep asleep.

Doing something he hadn't done in a long time, he brought his right hand to his left and pressed down hard, as hard as he could on the scar that was there. He dug his nails into the skin and tissue, it was a dull pain until a sudden sharp pain shot through him and cleared his mind.

Letting out a deep breath Sam walked on, thankful that it was late enough at night that the hallways were empty and he didn't run into anyone else. he walked until he reached his brothers room and, seeing that there was light coming from under the door, didn't bother to knock, just opened it and walked in.

Dean whirled around, he had been leaning on the sink and looking into the mirror, but relaxed when he saw that it was him. Seeing the look on his face, however, immediately made him tense up again.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Dean asked, coming to him.

Sam stared at him, closing the door behind him. Even now he wasn't sure if he could speak freely, even if he could Michael was still in there and listening to him.

"Sam, shouldn't you be in bed?" Dean asked carefully and that just tipped it off. The way that he had said that, Michael had done something to try to prevent him from coming here.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, staring at his brother in the eyes and trying to pick out the differences.

Dean couldn't keep his gaze, his eyes kept going to his chest and Sam felt something inside of him pulsate, almost unraveling, under his gaze. Something long buried under his skin that almost made his knees buckle.

Almost wanted to make him curl into a defensive, fetal position, submissive and almost begging for mercy.

For a moment...it felt like he was back in the cage, surrounded by archangels, surrounded by fire and ice, and he couldn't do a damn thing. Completely at their mercy.

His right hand went back to his left and pressed hard on the scar, pressing as hard as he could, and the pain helped him to refocus once more, breathing out.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean called out to him, looking worried and gripping at his shoulder. "Hey c'mon, you alright?"

"Pretty sure that I should be asking you that." Sam said, pressing down once more on the scar to steady himself. "What is Michael doing to me?"

Dean looked away from him, running his fingers through his short hair. "It's not Michael, it's me." he said, not looking at Sam who stared at him in disbelief. "I just thought that...I can use Michaels powers even when its me and I just..." he sighed. "You really needed to go to sleep Sammy."

"Somehow I'm doubting that this is just Dean doing this." Sam told him, slowly walking around his brother.

Dean shook his head. "It's me, Michaels in here too, but right now it's me." he grimaced at something that Michael said inside of him but otherwise didn't say anything else.

"And how do I trust that?" Sam asked, hands curled into fists.

Dean sighed once more. "You're just going to have to trust me Sammy." he said. "That's it."

"Trust you." Sam repeated. "Like how you trust me enough to try to manipulate me to go to sleep? Not come to check if you're okay?"

Dean had the decency to look chagrined at that. "It's not like that Sammy." he tried to say.

Sam shook his head. "I don't trust you because I don't know that it's you." he said. "And before you ask, no, there's no way to prove it because Michaels in your head he's aware and I have no doubt that he's listening to this right now."

"Sam-" Dean started to say.

"Stop." Sam injected. "Because until I know for certain that you're Dean, that its Dean talking to me, I don't really want to listen to anything you say."

He turned to leave the room, opening the door, when he felt a sudden rush of power push the knob out of his grip and closed the door tightly.

"Sam." he didn't even need to turn around this time, he knew immediately down to his bones who was talking now.

"Michael."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**333/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was breathing heavily as he turned around once more, immediately taking in stock of the differences. They were a stark changes in his brother that made him know that it was in fact Michael he was talking to.

He tried to push the panic down, tried to push down the urge to bow his head in submissiveness and pleadings that would fall on deaf ears. He tried to swallow down the nausea and bile rising in his throat.

He tried to stand straight and not look away, not look away from the sudden difference in his brothers eyes, that took all the emotion and all the love and care out of them and replaced them with empty pools of nothing.

He tried to speak, tried to push past the stone lodged in his throat as his knees buckled. Tried to remain strong but with each second that passed his courage and strength waned and all he could think about was the ice-fire scorching his soul.

Before he could even blink, or think to blink, Michael was suddenly in front of him, leaning in close, eyes peering deep into him.

Sam tried not to think of the fact that maybe he was looking at his soul, he flinched back hard when the archangel was suddenly so close, pleadings already on the tip of his tongue.

Michael tilted his head to the side, watching him for a moment, before his arms came up, one hand going to grip at his chin and the other holding onto his arm. Sam froze, unable to move; he wasn't sure if that was Michaels doing or his own mind.

"What a resilient creature you are." Michael murmured. "After all that, after the cage and Lucifers rage, here you remain." his eyes went to Sams chest once more. "And there you truly are."

He felt like he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he was just another plaything once more, trapped in a cage and surrounded by Archangel wings. Desperately he tried to claw out of that, tried to push away from that mindset; he was out, he was out, he was out.

"How pure you are." Michael whispered, gripping at Sam tightly. "No wonder he tried to destroy you, you are just so much of him that he couldn't bare it."

What the hell was he talking about? Sam tried to ask, tried to make his mouth move, but nothing came out, he could barely move, let alone speak.

Michael slowly moved his hands over Sams arms, up and down his chest, curling around his shoulders. Just stroking at him and keeping him in place, marveling at something only he could see.

It took an extreme amount of effort, but finally, Sam managed to speak, even if slightly. "Get out of my brother." he whispered.

"Dean consented to me." Michael told him, eyes coming up to bear down on Sams gaze. It took everything Sam had, and some that he didn't know that he had, to keep that gaze and not look away.

"I have my own desires and wants Sam." Sam hated how his name rolled off of Michaels, Deans, tongue and lips, shuddering slightly. "And your brother has agreed to help."

"You want to kill God." Sam recalled, barely able to keep from scoffing. "You can't do that, no one can."

"If anything I'm the only other one that can, other than the Darkness." Michael told him. "And you're going to help me too."

"Killing God kills the world." Sam told him, shaking as Michael suddenly yanked him close enough that their faces were centimeters away.

"Not if you kill the Darkness as well." Michael breathed out. "It's all about balance and keeping the scales together, kill one and kill the other to keep it done. Simple."

"Not simple, you're just an archangel. The first one but nowhere near as powerful as God." Sam told him, trying to steady himself mentally.

He's out, he's out, he's out.

"Gather enough power and anyone would be able to." Michael hummed, letting one hand still drift over Sams chest. "I'll have half that power, you'll have the other, and together we can strike them down."

"And why the hell am I going to help you kill God?" Sam demanded, already knowing the answer. Michael had Dean right where he wanted him, to be used, to be manipulated on both ends; his and Deans.

"Why wouldn't you?" Michael asked him instead. "Haven't you called out to him? Haven't you prayed, begged, pleaded to him? I remember in the cage, you calling him for help and he ignored you. "

Michael reached up and pushed back a lock of Sam's hair, a mimicry of how Dean would do it at times. "I remember you losing your faith in him. I remember you praying and praying and praying, over and over and over again."

"He left you, he abandoned you, he deserted you to the so called mercy of Lucifer." Michael continued. "I was his loyal son Sam, back then. And he abandoned us both, he abandoned his creations, thrown aside as nothing important. He saw your suffering and your pain, and he chose to ignore you."

"Don't you want revenge on god?"

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**351/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Did he want revenge on God?

Sam couldn't get the idea, the words, out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't recall how but he found himself back in his room, halfway into bed, Jack still asleep on the other side. The kid had barely moved in his sleep while Sam had been gone, too deep in his dreams to break out.

Breathing out slowly Sam didn't fight it anymore, sliding into his bed and under his blankets. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Did he want revenge on God?

He knew that revenge was the Winchester way, a path taken regardless of any other choice. It had started with their dad and their mom's death. It had continued on when Dean had made a deal for him with his soul. It went onto being betrayed by people they had trusted. Secrets being kept. The world ending again and again and again…

Sam breathed out slowly, closing his eyes to try to ground himself into the bed, and just tried to think. Tried to think clearly.

Did he want revenge on God?

It wasn't possible, regardless of what Michael claimed. There was no getting revenge on God, they might as well just get revenge on the sky for all that they could do.

Michael had said that he would be holding half of the power necessary to kill God, and that Sam would have the other half. What power? What was possible on the level as God that would be able to kill him? The only other being that came in close was the Darkness and she wouldn't be helping them to kill Him if it meant that they'd kill Her too.

But even more to that, there was no power capable of doing such a thing and even if there was…

Did he want revenge on God?

What was to be gained from attempting to do something about it? Unless they killed the Darkness as well it would mean the end of the world, and that wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth getting his meaningless and pitiful revenge on God if it meant the rest of the world suffered for it.

But then it came back to killing the Darkness as well, because if the power used could kill Him, it could kill Her as well.

Bringing him back full circle to question number one.

Did he want revenge on God?

The very idea was idiocy, stupid in the worst possible way. There was no way to get revenge on such a being. The All-Powerful, the All-Seeing, the All…

Betrayer.

He banished the thought the moment it came into his head, he couldn't think like that, nothing would come of it.

He felt a small bit of fear trickle down his spine and despite the heat in the room, and the heat from sharing the bed with Jack, he couldn't help but shake slightly.

He knew that God wasn't listening, that had been established a long time ago. He had almost knew it as a child when he would pray that his dad and brother would come back to the motel safe and instead he would get them clawed up and bloodied.

He knew that when he had prayed that his brother or dad would call him at Stanford just to hear from them only to have no such call.

He knew that when he prayed for their father when he had been at the so called mercy of Azazel.

He knew that when Dean was going to hell for him.

He knew that when he started drinking demon blood.

He knew that when Lucifer had been freed.

He knew that when he realized that he was going to have to jump into the cage to save the world.

He knew that when he had been in the cage and praying, begging for help.

He knew it over and over and over again. Time after time after time.

He knew that God wasn't listening, and if he was listening, he just didn't care.

And that...that infuriated him. Some hidden, deep down part of him was angry, had held onto that anger throughout everything.

It was only fear and the fact that Lucifer had been centimeters away from them, that he hadn't said anything to Chuck when he had been living in the bunker with them during that time. He was terrified of the being, all powerful that he was.

All traitor that he was. Use them to fulfill his story or his needs and then disappear once again.

Sam breathed out slowly, swallowing hard as he turned onto his side, staring at Jacks face for a moment before he closed his eyes.

Did he want revenge on God?

...did he want revenge on God?

Did he, truly, honestly, simply, want revenge on god?

Yes.

He did.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**359/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after was a quiet affair. Sam was the first one to wake up, despite Deans or Michaels nudgings he wasn't really able to sleep and Jack was awake soon after as well due to the new sensation of his stomach rumbling in hunger.

So Sam brought him to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for all of them. He kept it simple, eggs, bacon, and toast. Tea was made and the coffee pot was put on as well. Everyone else was still asleep, leaving it just the both of them.

Sam sipped at his tea leaning against the counter, jaw moving from side to side as he watched Jack carefully try the things he made. Food tastes different to him now, they tasted like actual food and not just the atoms being pressed together and it was fascinating to watch his face as he ate.

Sam didn't eat anything, he wasn't sure if he was going to keep anything down and he didn't really eat breakfast that much in general anymore. He just sipped his tea, made another cup for Jack because he was eyeing it, and sat down at the table, staring down at it.

He'd made his peace with the idea of wanting revenge, the more he thought about it the more he realized that it was something he's wanted for a while, but actually doing it? Actually moving to get said revenge? That was a completely different thing, something that wasn't so easy to obtain.

It was god after all, how could one get revenge on god?

"Sam?"

Jacks voice broke through his musings and he blinked, looking up at him. "What?"

Jack was looking at him, head tilted to the side. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. "It's good, I really like it."

"Thank you." Sam said with a smile. "And no thanks, I'm not that hungry in the morning."

"But...I remember reading that people should eat three meals a day." Jack said slowly. "And...you don't."

Sam just smiled at him, reaching out to pat his hand. "I'm fine Jack, I don't eat that much regardless."

"You really should, your body is hungry and needing more nutrients."

Sam breathed out slowly and turned, looking at his brother as he came into the kitchen, wearing his dead guys robe. Both of them stared at one another before Dean went to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup.

"You should eat Sam, I can see that your body needs it." Dean said, sipping his coffee and making a face at it. "The hell is wrong with the coffee? Are the ground fresh?"

"You got the grounds yesterday." Sam said plainly. "It's not the coffee, it's you. You're tasting the molecules, not just the coffee."

Dean clicked his tongue, coughing. He reached for the bacon strips in the pan and took one, biting into it. He started to chew and then stopped, a look of disgust filling his face. "What the hell?"

"You're tasting energy." Sam told him, sipping his tea. "More specifically, bonds being broken down and energy releasing because of it."

Dean glanced down at what he had been trying to eat. "So what, I can't eat anything anymore?"

"You can eat, you're just not going to enjoy it like you used to." Sam said. He stared at his brother for a long moment. "Jack can you give us a moment alone?"

Jack glanced between the both of them, swallowing hard. He looked down at his half finished plate. "Can I take this with me?"

"You can go to your room or my room, just don't make a mess." Sam said, watching Jack nod and leave the room with his food.

"I'm serious, you should eat. I didn't like you skipping things before but now," Dean said waving his hand over Sam. "Cause if you don't-"

"You'll control me to make sure that I do?" Sam injected. "You'll use your power again to make me want to do something I don't want to do because you think its best?"

Dean looked pained. "Sam I just wanted you to sleep." he said. "It was a long day and you needed to rest and you weren't going to go to sleep without some...help."

"Help." Sam repeated. "Is that what you're going to be calling it? Help? Putting your will on mine because you think it's the better way, not giving a damn about what I want to do."

Sam reached out and picked up a piece of toast that Jack hadn't taken and tossed it at Dean who caught it easily, taking a bite out of it automatically before making a face at the taste, crumbs and pieces falling out.

"I want to get one thing straight right here, right now." Sam told him. "This whole, revenge against god thing? If you want me on board, if you want me on your side, then you never use your power against me like that ever again. I don't give a damn what it is, you're not doing a damn thing."

"Sammy." Dean said, putting everything to the counter and wiping his fingers on the side of his robe. "I'm just...I just want to take care of you, I want to help you."

"Not like this, never again like this." Sam told him. "Because if you try again, I will trap you in a circle of holy oil and I'll search this library until I find a spell that'll take Michael right out of you." he met Deans gaze headon. "I've had enough Dean, I've had enough of people controlling me and doing whatever the hell they want to me. I'm done. And if you want my help with this? Then you're going to listen to me."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**8/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Here's what I want to know, what are we going to do with the Michael we have in the dungeon?" Sam asked his brother, Michael, whoever it was in front of him.

Before Dean could answer his eyes were alight in blue grace and his posture changed, straightening slightly. Michael stared at him for a few quiet moments, eyes raking over him, before he spoke.

"My alternate version has a purpose that we can use." he said smoothly. "More precisely, he'll be helping you."

Sam raised an eyebrow and stood up, going to the counter to refill his cup of coffee. He kept Michael in his vision from the corner of his eyes as he drank, one hand steadying himself on the counter. He took a deep breath, straightening up, curling his fingers slightly.

"What do you mean he's going to be helping me?" Sam asked, turning to face him again. "I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"You won't have to, I'll be dealing with him and you'll be reaping in the benefits." Michael assured him. He walked towards him and Sam fought himself to stay in place and not move. "It might take some time but I'm sure you can do it."

Sam just glared at him, straightening up as best as he could. He wasn't used to it, he was used to trying to make himself look as small as possible. He knew that his height tend to intimidate people so often than not he was never really at his full height.

So he tried to straighten up, ignoring how his back cracked at that. Michael's eyes went to his spine and his eyes light up, a warmth spreading through him and-

"Stop that." Sam half snapped at him, unable to keep his composure. "I don't want your healing. I don't want you to touch me like that. Don't do a damn thing, just tell me what the hell you want from that other Michael."

"I want the only part of him that is worth something, I want the only part of him that matters." Michael told him. "I want his grace."

Sam blinked at that, trying to turn his mind over in what could be done with an archangels grace. "And what exactly are you going to do with it? Overpower yourself with it?"

"Of course not," Michael scoffed. "It's going to be yours."

For a moment, Sam wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. "An archangels grace is going to burn me from the inside out."

"Not if you build yourself up to it." Michael said with a bit of a hum. "Please sit, we can discuss this."

"I'd rather stand." Sam said coolly, gripping his cup tightly.

Michael stared at him before he bowed his head slightly, allowing it. "You are a very...precious and interesting case Sam." he said. "You've been entwined with both Lucifer's grace and my own in the cage, your soul recognizes the grace."

He smirked at Sam. "But of course, even if you can't handle the entirety of an archangels grace, so we'd have to do this in increments."

Michael turned towards the dungeon where the other Michael was being held. "So I would be extracting his grace in small amounts and then"

"Putting it into me?" Sam injected, narrowing his eyes. "And that's just going to what? Make me a human with powers? Make me into an angel?"

"It would empower you." Michael told him. "It would amplify your latent psychic abilities that you've been ignoring. And eventually once all of his grace is properly placed into you, you will change into something...more."

"And what exactly is more?" Sam asked, not allowing him to evade the question. "What is going to happen to me if I agree to this?"

"If?" Michael repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you agree? I thought it's been established that you do want your revenge."

"I didn't agree to work with you." Sam said, putting his cup down to cross his arms over his chest. "Stop ignoring my question, what is going to happen to me?"

Michael stared at him. "You're going to be changed, severely." he finally said. "And quite frankly, I don't know Sam. I don't know the limits of what's going to happen and I don't know exactly how it's going to happen. But I do know that it will help you."

"Help me how?" Sam asked.

"You're hurting." Michael said simply. "You're in tremendous pain that you're ignoring and that you won't let myself or Dean heal." he smiled and Sam hated how much it looked like Deans smile. "But if you allow yourself to be encompassed and entwined with the grace of an archangel, you could heal yourself."

"I'm not in pain, I'm not ignoring anything, I'm fine." Sam told him. "And I don't need help to heal, I'm healed."

Michael just stared at him, Sam realized with a jolt that it was a pitiful expression on his face. He was suddenly in front of Sam and reached out to touch him, reaching out with two fingers to press against Sams chest.

Sams knees buckled as he fell, only being kept up by Michael's arms wrapping around him to keep him up. He couldn't describe the pain that was suddenly coursing through him, he couldn't even scream, just ride out the pain until it vanished.

But it didn't vanish, even he could tell that. He could feel it being pushed back to where it had come from, straight from his soul.

"I did nothing but release the hold you had on your pain." Michael whispered into his ear. "You're holding it back, barely, and it will one day break free. Unless you allow someone or yourself to heal it."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**21/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

After that whole situation in the kitchen Sam and Dean, or Michael; he wasn't sure what to call him anymore, didn't speak anymore. It wasn't his proudest moment but Sam couldn't handle being in the same room as him. He had grabbed his coffee and left, going straight to his room instead.

He went straight to his room, not wanting to deal with anyone else. He did stop in the door frame when he saw that Jack was sitting in his bed, eating his breakfast, and watching something on his laptop. The kid looked up guiltily, mid-bite.

"You said that I could go to your room." he said quickly. "As long as I didn't make a mess."

Sam had to smile at that, coming into his room and sitting on his bed as well. "Yeah I did." he confirmed. "Don't worry about it, I was just surprised to see you here."

Jack hesitated but then moved to lean against Sams side, putting his plate on the nightstand. "It's just...safe here." he mumbled. "I feel safe here, with you."

Sam wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding him closer. "Thank you." he said softly. "You're safe here Jack, you're safe here with me."

"I know." Jack mumbled, reaching out to tug the laptop to them so that they could both watch. "I was watching the Clone Wars, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Sam said, reaching out to press the space button to have the episode start to play again. "I like it too."

Jack was quiet as they watched the show together, leaving Sam to be lost in his thoughts.

He firmly didn't think about the last part of what Michael had said, about the pain he was in.

He wasn't in pain, he was dealing with everything and he knew how to handle it. Yes, he had his baggage and because of that he was burdened to some degree, but who wasn't as a hunter? They all had baggage to carry and a lot of people had it worse, he had no right to complain.

But the whole idea that Michael had, that he would take on the other Michael's grace in order to power himself up. That...that had its good sides and bad sides.

Michael didn't even know what it was going to do to him. According to him supposedly his latent psychic powers would reawaken and he would have them at his disposal again.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that, about his powers coming back. He never had a good relationship with it, and it was a box of worms he had never wanted to reopen again after what had happened the last time he had used them.

Jack shifted slightly against him and then pressed more into him, a comforting warmth that he found that he was enjoying.

He wanted to ask how the kid was, how he was adjusting to being suddenly human like this.

But he also didn't want to break the peace that had settled over them. He just wanted to live in the moment of him and Jack watching Anakin making countless mistakes and not face anything else. If Jack was okay like this, then he was going to be okay with this too.

At least for the time being.

A knock on the door got his attention. He glanced at Jack for a moment before he got up and walked over to open it enough to just see who it was.

Micheal, not Dean; he could easily tell the difference, stood there with an unreadable expression. He didn't say anything, but held something out to him.

Sam looked down and took it, breathing out slowly when he saw the vial in his hand. A glowing vial that could only be holding the coursing pulsating grace of an angel in it.

More specifically, the other worlds Michael's grace.

"It's up to you Sam." Michael said simply. Before Sam could say anything Michael turned and left.

Sam watched him leave, feeling his chest tighten as he wished he could talk to Dean about this, without Michael listening in on them.

"Sam, what is it?" Jack asked, half getting up from the bed.

Sam pocketed the vial and turned back to him, closing the door tightly. "Everything's fine." he said, going back to the bed. "Let's keep watching."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**24/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the vial in front of him. The grace inside was coursing, almost pulsating inside of the glass. It almost beat against the glass as if it was trying to break free to no avail.

He had asked Michael, or Dean he wasn't sure anymore, why he'd have to be the one to ingest the grace. It made more sense for Jack to be the one, he was the nephilim that lost his grace, therefore it would be easier for him to get used to the power again.

Michael had quickly negated that thought. Apparently his and Lucifers grace was too different, especially after what Lucifers time in Hell had done. Perhaps in the beginning of creation their grace was two halves of the same whole but now...it was completely different. Two different elements and atoms.

Michaels grace would most likely end up burning Jack alive than doing anything else. It was better for the kid to just let his grace build up again and return to him naturally.

It was tempting, all of it. He never admitted it to Dean, would never think about even saying it out loud to himself, but he did miss his powers.

He didn't miss the addiction, he didn't miss the helpless feeling he had back when he was drinking demon blood and had gone a while without it. He most certainly didn't miss going through withdrawal, tied down in the dungeon experiencing seizures and hallucinations.

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, trying to focus on the present and what was in front of him.

This was...this was insane and uncertain in a way that's way too similar to demon blood. He wasn't sure what was going to happen back then, when Ruby had been whispering in his ear about drinking her blood, that it was going to make him stronger and it would help him cultivate his powers.

She had never mentioned just how addictive it was going to be. He wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know how bad it was going to get or she wanted him to become dependent on her and getting his next fix.

He wasn't even sure if archangel grace would be addictive just like demon blood was. But if he decided on it well, he'd manage to break free of one type of addiction, he could easily do it again. Especially if he realized it in the beginning and quit it immediately instead of becoming completely dependent on it.

How would the archangel grace help his powers? His powers came from Azazel demons blood that he had drank when he had been a baby, and later on whatever blood he drank himself. Archangel grace was the complete opposite of it and he had no idea what it was going to do to him.

And neither did Michael, for all he knew if he tried to drink it, it would burn him completely just like it would to Jack.

He was Lucifer's fated vessel, full of demon blood and tainted and corrupt heavily, he couldn't really see a difference from his situation and Jacks other than his time with Michael.

And that was the difference, he had spent time, his bare soul had been in the presence of Michael and his grace in the cage, and apparently that was his insurance for ensuring that he could do this.

He wished that he could talk to Dean, talk to him without Michaels presence there. He wished that he could talk to his brother.

His hand was surprisingly steady as he reached out for the vial and slowly uncapped it. He hesitated for another moment before he took a deep breath, steadying himself.

Bringing the vial up he tipped it back into his mouth, feeling the heated rush of the grace spread through him as he swallowed it.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**37/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

If he focused on his breathing, he could almost ignore just how bad the burns hurt.

Breathing in, and out. Breathing in, and out.

Opening his eyes he stared up at the ceiling, not daring yet to move. He felt Cas move around him, hands hovering over the areas that got the worst of the attack and slowly healing him.

It was a slow process. Cas was still running on low grace and it was a pain for him to even be doing this.

But Sam didn't want Dean, or Michael; he had no idea who was who anymore, anywhere near him at the moment leaving the healing to the only other angel they trusted in the bunker.

"Sam, do you think you can try to talk yet?" Cas asked him.

In response Sam cleared his throat, trying to get it work again. It felt as dry as sand, and just as rough. Cas picked up the water bottle on the nightstand and opened it, bringing it to Sams lips and helping him drink.

It felt like a bigger relief than all the healing Cas had done so far. He drank eagerly and deeply, coughing once he was done.

"Thanks." he managed to rasp out. "For everything."

"Of course." Cas said, putting the water bottle back onto the nightstand. He glanced over Sam's body and then sat at the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Some." Sam said, not even sure if that was a lie or not. "I'm alright, just need some time to get over this."

Cas nodded, staring at him. Sam shifted enough to look at the angel, not liking the look in his eyes.

"If you're going to lecture, can it wait until I can actually move?" Sam requested, breathing out a laugh at the way Cas rolled his eyes.

"No because then you can leave the room." Cas told him. "And unfortunately, I can't heal you anymore for the time being. Unless you want...Michael to come in."

"No, I don't." Sam said softly. "Really don't want anything to do with him right now."

"I heard Dean, he didn't know that the grace would hurt you in such a way." Cas said softly. "He's mad at himself more so than anything else."

He couldn't help but hear the irony in that. Dean had two options, to be mad at himself or Michael who was also inside of him.

He didn't think Cas would see the humor like he did so he didn't bother to say it out loud.

"Is Jack okay?" he asked instead. The kid had been the one to find him once the grace had burned him from the inside and he was more worried about him than himself.

"He's shaken." Cas told him. "But he will be alright."

Sam took a deep breath, ignoring how that made his chest hurt. "I'll talk to him later," he said. "Just...need some time to recuperate."

"Of course." Cas agreed, nodding. He had his hands on his lap and was silent for a moment before he spoke. "May I ask...what happened?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Just trying to regain something." he said tiredly. "Cas, thank you just...can we talk later? Please?"

Cas hesitated but then looked over his wounds once more. "Alright." he agreed. "Rest for now Sam, I will be back later to continue healing you."

Despite everything and despite how tired he was, he couldn't go to sleep. He was too wired up and still in too much pain to do anything but lay there and wait for things to subside.

He didn't move or tense up when he heard his bedroom door open, or when someone came in. He didn't bother to open his eyes, he knew who it was just by the footsteps alone, and had no desire to talk to him.

He could hear him move around his room, getting closer to him. If he knew that Sam was faking being asleep he didn't call him out. Dimly he could hear something being placed on his nightstand and a hand gently touching his forehead.

It was a rush of cold spread through him as he was healed completely, the burns disappearing under the bandages, skin melding together again.

It felt amazing to breathe again without being in pain.

Sam still didn't move when he pulled his hand back. He could hear him linger by his side for another moment before he turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Once his brother was gone Sam opened his eyes and slowly sat up, moving his limbs around. He tugged the bandages off, letting them fall to the ground. Turning his head his eyes widened when he saw what Dean had left on the nightstand.

There was another vial of grace there, waiting for him.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**58/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

"_He's fine."_

Dean frowned, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to clear his vision. He remembered seeing Sammy in his room, in his bed. He remembered reaching out to touch his forehead.

He remembered seeing Sammy in his room, in his bed. He remembered Sammy being bandaged and-

Dean blinked, slowly turning his hand to look at it. He remembered...reaching out to touch Sams forehead because-

"_He's fine."_

Closing his eyes tightly Dean brought his hand up to his head, pressing hard as if he was trying to remember something. Opening them again he crossed his room to the mirror, leaning against the sink and pressing his forehead against the mirror.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded, eyes blazing.

"_I already told you,, he's fine."_

"He's fine now." Dean stressed the last word. "Now. Because we healed him. But why did he need healing? What happened to him?"

He could almost hear a sigh of impatience come from a corner of his mind.

"_He reacted poorly to the grace, a byproduct of his time drinking demon blood. The grace burned whatever demon blood remained in him to purify him. It won't happen again."_

"He's not going to be doing this anymore." Dean snarled out. "You told me that nothing was going to happen to him, you never mentioned this."

"_I never mentioned it because I knew neither of you would agree to do it. Perhaps Sam would, he enjoys methods of purification."_

"There's nothing wrong with him that needs to be purified." Dean told him. "And I'm not going to let you keep hurting my brother."

"_He's not going to be hurt anymore, any rembrandts have been destroyed leaving him as he was when he was born before Azazel. The grace won't affect him like that again."_

Dean snorted. "As if I'm going to let him continue this." he said, moving to leave his room and see his brother. A sharp pain through his head stopped him, making his knees buckle.

"_I did as you wished. I rescued your brother and the nephilim from Lucifer, killing him in the process. You swore to me that you would assist me in my desire if I did that. You will fulfill your end of the bargain."_

"I swore to you that I would help you." Dean snarled at him. "I never once brought my brother into that."

"_No. He brought himself into it."_

"I don't give a damn, you're not doing this crap. You're not hurting my brother anymore. He's been hurt enough." Dean told him, trying to leave his room. Before he could he felt himself being pushed to the back of his body, Michael sliding into take control once more.

"There's something you need to understand, you agreed to this, to me, which means you agree with whatever needs to be done to get to it." Michael told him. "And Sam has done the same, he has agreed to ingesting the grace of my alternate self. By agreeing to it you have agreed to whatever repercussions are to be followed."

Michael took a deep breath, Dean felt an echo of the sensation as his chest moved.

"We are going to kill my father Dean, by whatever means necessary."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**61/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


End file.
